1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to trailer hitch receiver tubes, receiver boxes, and lips for attachment to the same, and particularly to devices that minimize the relative movement between the receiver tube and a hitch bar or insert within the tube.
2. Background Information
There are a variety of securing devices for receiver hitches including anti-rattle devices and stabilizing devices. A typical device includes use of a collar component with an adjustment bolt or other type of mechanism to secure to the receiver tube. Most if not all such devices concern components that attach to the receiver tube or to a receiver box (a receiver box is a tube that contains a lip). There have been few, if any, alternative designs to the standard receiver tube or receiver box to accommodate for an anti-rattle or stabilizing device. Applicant has focused primarily on making modification to the receiver tube (and to the lip) to accomplish the desired results. The present invention provides a novel receiver tube, receiver box, and lip for use with a tube or box, that presents advantages over prior designs.